Saved
by dancinInjeans
Summary: Someone from Edward's horrible past has finally found him. Edward flees leaving Bella, unknowingly, unprotected. But what happens when she falls in love with this charming, sweet vampire? What happenes when Edward comes back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight….Mrs. S. Meyers does and boy do I envy her! 

Well I must say this is my first chapter of a Twilight Fan Fic and I am hoping y'all like it very much. If I don't receive any reviews then I know that I suck (no pun intended lol) at writing and should just stick to acting, like I always do! Love ya!

She laid there sleeping. She looked so much like an angel. NO, not like. She was an angel. And I was a monster. Like Beauty and the Beast we were. I had no idea how she, being so pure, soft and utterly perfect, could love something so hard, soulless, so unnatural.

Something bad was coming and I knew what it was, I knew one day my past would find me and there would be no where for me to hide. I decided to stay close to my love for the next few nights. Watching her sleep, hearing her breathing and muttering incoherent phrases about loving me and never letting go. Breathing in her smell that sent shivers down my spine and made the beast in me growl and thrash around with undeniable hunger. Bella could tell there was something bothering me but, being human, she couldn't figure out what exactly. And I wouldn't tell her, because for me to tell her would not only bring my past closer to me, making every inch of my granite body hurt, but I would never wish to see the horror in her chocolate eyes. The horror of her realizing what kind of creature I once was and still am on the inside.  
Alice had seen a vision of him coming, here, to Forks, Washington. He was traveling fast and with purpose. After reading the vision in her mind I was right beside Bella. No way in Hell would I dare leave her side, leave her unprotected. But I knew that he would use her to get to me. I couldn't let him do that and no matter how much it was going to destroy me, I had to do it.

William De Bourgh .

I met him back in Tennessee in the early 1930's. Just a few years after my transformation. I decided to leave Carlisle and defy the way he had brought me up. William was created back in his hometown of Paris, France in the 18th century and still looked like he lived in it. Last time I saw him he had shaggy black hair, red eyes, around my height, with the power to make you trust him. That's what roped me in, the trust. How I could easily trust this vampire, how much I began to believe in him.

William had found me wandering around Nashville, starving. William was the first to introduce me to human blood. It was what he called our "natural" diet. I believed him. I began that night on, feeding on humans. I choose my victims by reading their thoughts. I would only take the evil humans, the ones who were rapists, murderers and thieves. They were the ones I sought out every night, the ones I would scare, taunt and eventually feed from. I though that by taking only the evil ones I was ridding the world of mortal evils. That was until I realized, who was I to play God? Was I any better than the murderers I drank from?

After my epiphany, I told William that I wished to return to Carlisle and Esme. To return to my old way of life. Although I knew there was no way to make up for all the souls I have taken but I knew from that moment on that I would never take another life again. Needless to say, William was furious with my decision. He told me he had thought of me as a best friend, a brother. Now all I was to him was a traitor to him. After fighting for hours on end I left but not before William swore he'd find me again and make my life hell. I never saw or heard from him again for years. Until now.

_Dearest Long Lost Brother,_

_I FOUND YOU!_

_Lovingly Yours,  
William_

_Ps.What a beautiful little human you have. Isabella, what a delicious name._

He knew about Bella. He must have been watching my every move, God knows he's quiet and very hard to detect. Unfortunately I knew what I had to do. It would be the hardest thing I will ever have to do. I had to leave my family, my home. I had to get as far away from Forks as I could go


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: no matter what happens. I still don't own anything you recognize from Mrs. S. Meyer!!!!! HOWEVER I do own William De Bourgh who I love a million times over. Except I still love Edward Cullen a BILLION times over..lol. OK so I received a few reviews. Thanks to those reviewers even though its been almost a year since I posted the first chapter!!!!! 

funny thing too. this actually started out as a ONESHOT but I kept writing out of inspiration and now its already got two other chapters underway.

Well without further ado...here's chapter two. Hope Ya Like! 3 dancinInjeans

Bella's PoV

I heard my alarm clock go off, waking me at this ungodly hour of 6:30 in the morning. Why school has to be so early is beyond me but as far as I can tell, the board of education just wants to torture innocent students because their lives, unlike ours, suck horribly. I kept my eyes closed as I enjoyed the heat from my bed and the fuzziness from last night's dreams. I dreamt that Edward and I were in our meadow, just enjoying each other's company. The greatest thing about it was when the sun came out both Edward and I sparkled like millions of diamonds and...

'Wait a minute! My alarm went off, I thought. I never set my alarm, I never need to. Edward always wakes me up with cool kisses and gentle touches. Speaking of Edward, where was he?'

I turned over in my bed to find myself alone. I wondered where he was. Edward was laying right beside me when I had gone to sleep and now he wasn▓t here. He normally is when I wake up, or just seconds after, but still no sign of him. Even though I thought it was odd for him to be MIA so early in the morning I just decided to get ready. If I didn▓t see him before I got to school then I▓d see him in first period English where we both sat together. We shared most of the same classes so, naturally, Edward and I sat next to each other.

I got up, grabbed my bag with all my toiletries and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Looking into the mirror and I saw my hair was a mess. I grabbed my hairbrush and brushed out a few knots while the water in the shower warmed up. After quickly showering and changing into blue jeans, white tank and a navy blue knitted sweater, I went back to my room to allow my hair to dry and see if Edward had shown up yet. I looked into my room and┘nope! Edward was still MIA. When I went to bend down to get my messenger bag off the floor and head down to get breakfast I saw something that made my heart stop for a second. There, sitting on my old baby rocker, was a small bouquet of freesias and a letter.

I walked over and picked up the letter. With trembling hands I opened the envelope making sure to be slow and careful as to not rip the thick, rich paper. I hoped it would tell me that he had gone out hunting with Alice for the day and he▓d see me later, but there seemed to me a nagging doubt in my mind. I took the letter out and looked down at his beautiful script that I had spent weeks trying to mimic.

Isabella,

I am sorry to have to tell you this in a letter but it seems to be the easiest way for both of us, and what I am about to do must be done. I am leaving. By the time you get this letter I will already be hundreds of miles away from Forks. I am sorry that I can▓t be with you anymore. I am dangerous and cannot risk putting your life in danger any longer. My family will be joining me very soon and we will never return to Forks. You will never have to see or hear from us again from this moment forth. It is not because of you that we leave. We cannot stay in Forks for much longer; we don▓t look our ages. Carlisle can barely pass for thirty! We need to move on and so do you. You are human, it will be easier for you to forget about me and my family. You will heal with time but as for me, I will always keep your memory with me. I take the full blame of this for I knew our impossible relationship would never have lasted and should have ended it a long time ago. For that I am truly and most deeply sorry. But Isabella┘Bella, for as long as you live, please, never enter the woods alone. I was not lying when I said there are other things in the woods far more dangerous than me. Even as you grow old and eventually forget me, I will forever remember you and everything we had together. Be safe. Always.

Edward

I hadn▓t realized that tears were flooding down my face or that the phone was ringing, although it was no doubt school calling to see if I was sick. All I knew was that I was never going to see Edward or the Cullen Clan ever again. They had left me here. My only family had left me.

I didn▓t know how much time had passed since finding the letter. Minutes, hours, days. I had been sleeping the entire time, luckily without dreaming, due to the massive amount of unnecessary usage of cold medicine. When I did eventually wake I heard the front door open and close. ▒Charlie▓s home. He▓s going to blow a fuse when he finds out I didn▓t go to school▒, I thought.

⌠Bella? Sweetie, you home?■ Charlie yelled up the stairs. I rolled over to the other side of the bed, facing towards my bedroom door. I shouted out a muffled ▒yes▓ and hoping beyond all hope that he would stay downstairs and leave me alone for a while. But of course curiosity runs in the family. I heard Charlie▓s determined stomps coming up the stairs and stopping at my door. It seemed like he didn▓t know whether or not he should come in and disturb my peace so I decided to break the silence.

⌠Dad, I know you▓re standing there. Are you going to knock and come in or should I just talk to you thru the door?■ I called out as the door opened. I had already turned over in my bed to a fetal position, staring at the opposite wall. I didn▓t want him to see my puffy red eyes and nose, or see the tear stains that were still imprinted on my face. I heard him come in and said, ⌠Hey dad.■

⌠Hey Bells, I got a call from your school. They said you didn▓t come in today and couldn▓t reach you here at home. I told them you were sick with a stomach flu, but last night you seemed perfectly fine. What happened? Skipping school is very unlike you.■ Charlie said concerned, making me feel worse than before. I decided he needed to be told the truth, besides, he▓d find out soon or a later. It▓s not like you can keep too many secrets in the little town of Forks. Unless you were the Cullens, but that was an entirely different situation.

⌠Edward left. The Cullens are gone.■ I told him without much emotion.

⌠Oh┘■ he said. It sounded like he kind of already knew but didn▓t know when to tell me. ⌠I heard something about that at the station. I▓m sorry Bells. Did they say goodbye?■

Slowly I shook my head ▒no▓.

⌠Do you want some time alone?■

I nodded and pulled the covers over my head like I was 6 again and knowing everything would be better if I could retreat into my little world. The world were nothing bad could happen, everything was bright and perfect. A world where I still had Edward by my side. After a few dragged out seconds I finally heard the door close and within a few more minutes I was asleep.

The months passed in what seemed to me like years. Everything seemed to go by so slowly, like watching ants try to crawl through molasses. During my winter break, when Charlie wasn▓t home to watch me like a hawk, I went out to look for the meadow. I wanted to find it, make sure it was real and not a figment of my wacko imagination. I wanted to find somewhere I could go, feel safe and be close to him again. But of course, like everything that was associated with Edward, it was gone. After a while I was able to convince myself that maybe it all was my imagination, maybe there never was a meadow, no vampires and werewolves, no Edward. But even with all those convincing theories one thing remained that told me that it really was reality. I still had the small scar on my hand from when James bit me. It was still pale and cold from the first day I had it till now. That was the only thing that I held on to, crazy to think of it that way, especially considering the way I received this small parting gift.

Finally February arrived with its bitter winds and unpredictable weather. When I woke up there was snow on the ground, much to my surprise and I say that with as much sarcasm as I can muster. But I got up and did what I normally do everyday before going to school. Grab clothing, get my toiletries, take a shower, cry while in the shower, get dressed and walk out the door. I never even stop for breakfast anymore. Why should I? It▓ll only remind me of┘him.

The drive to school was normal, nothing special there. It was when I was parked and started walking to the English building that everything got interesting. Know we all know me┘danger magnet and clumsy extraordinaire! I slipped on black ice. I flung my arms out to take the force of the ground but was instantly surprised when arms suddenly wrapped themselves around my waist. I looked up to see who had become my savior of the day and was met with a pair of impossible violet eyes.

Hope you liked that┘I wasnt really planning on continuing this story because I really didn▓t know what to write but I am kinda glad I decided to give it another go┘I▓m already starting progress on chapter three. Now I don▓t know when that will get posted but I don▓t think it will take as long as this on did. Well all I can ask is that you please review because that tells me whether or not I should keep going.

Hope it was enjoyable! 3 dIj


End file.
